L'autre Fille
by Tamvati
Summary: Il n'y a que Bellatrix comme femme Mangemort, mais ça n'a pas toujours été le cas. Il y avait cette jeune fille maladroite, Verdandi qu'elle s'appellait... Mais elle est morte en servant Voldemort. Attendez ! En le servant ? Ben pas vraiment.Voyez-le.


« -Verdandi, viens ici.

-Oui Maître ?

-Les autres, partez. »

Alors qu'il dit cela, tous ses partisans sortirent de la salle, exception faite de Verdandi. Elle était nerveuse et se demandait les raisons de cette entrevue spéciale.

« -Verdandi, approche plus, je ne veux pas parler fort et être entendu par un éventuel espion.

-Pourquoi ne jetez-vous pas un sort insonorisant ?

-Parce qu'il serait évident que nous parlons d'un travail important. »

Elle ne répondit pas car elle n'avait pas pleinement compris la signification de cette phrase. Elle obéit finalement à son maître et s'approcha de lui.

« -Je vous écoute mon Seigneur.

-Je veux te donner une mission. Une mission dégoutante mais quelqu'un doit le faire.

-Qu'est-ce maître ?

-Je veux que tu espionnes l'Ordre du Phénix pour moi. Tu devras le rejoindre et prétendre que tu travailles avec eux. Tu devras leur faire croire que tu es de leur côté. »

Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette mission ? Être un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, non merci. Elle savait qu'elle ferait n'importe quoi pour son maître mais cette requête était dégoutante.

« -Dégoutante … » Dit-il froidement à voix haute. « Je vois que ma requête te plait Verdandi. »

« -Mon Seigneur, c'est juste que … » Commença-t-elle mais il l'interrompit brutalement.

« -Je ne veux pas ton opinion à ce propos. Je veux juste savoir si je peux te faire confiance là-dessus ou non ? »

Elle devait admettre qu'elle était un petit peu perdue. Fera-t-elle ce que son maître viens de lui demander ? La réponse sera surement oui. Elle aimait beaucoup son maître et n'était pas capable de refuser le moindre de ses ordres mais penser à l'Ordre la révulsait. Mais elle le fera évidemment. Elle avait déjà décliné une requête de son maître mais cela s'était mal terminé. Vraiment mal, elle se rappelle encore de l'odeur de la grotte et le goût de la nourriture. Épouvantable.

_Sa punition fut de surveiller la grotte où le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait créé un lac et mis une île au milieu. C'était un drôle d'endroit en effet. Elle a peut-être passé des jours dans l'entrée avant qu'il ne lui vienne à l'esprit d'explorer l'endroit qu'elle gardait. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle aperçu le lac ! Un énorme lac avec une lumière verdâtre. Elle vit l'île donc elle invoqua le petit bateau et atteignit l'île. Ici, elle découvrit la bassine remplie par une potion émeraude. Étonnée, elle resta là pendant un long moment avant de revenir sur ses pas et de gagner l'autre rive du lac. Une fois à terre, elle remarqua quelque chose d'inhabituel avec l'eau. Une chose qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué avant, des gens là-dessous. A cette époque, elle n'avait jamais entendu parler des Inferi donc elle se pencha au-dessus de la surface juste pour regarder tous ces corps. C'était fascinant. Par malchance, une mèche de ses longs cheveux blonds toucha la surface de l'eau. Alors qu'elle faisait un mouvement pour la remettre à sa place, une main s'empara de ses cheveux et commença à la tirer dans l'eau. Elle ne paniqua pas mais protesta « -Hé ! Tu me fais mal imbécile de poisson ! » Pas de réponse mais elle vit d'autres Inferi approcher et essayer de l'amener avec eux. Une fois sous la surface du lac, il lui vint à l'esprit qu'elle ne refusera plus jamais les requêtes de son maître. Après ça, elle se rappela ouvrir les yeux dans la maison des « Jeux du sort ». Son maître la regardait, imperturbable. Elle se leva et ses souvenirs la frappèrent : la garde, le lac, le bateau, l'île, les cadavres. Elle regarda son maître mais il lui envoya un regard furieux meurtrier et parla en premier. _

_« -Qui t'as dit d'aller à l'intérieur ? » Sa voix était glaciale. Il fit un mouvement avec sa baguette et elle commença à hurler. Le sortilège Doloris, elle allait passer un sale quart d'heure. _

_« Pe... Pe... Personne, maî...tre... _

_-Alors pourquoi y es-tu rentrée ? » Répondre n'était pas évident pour la fille, elle avait durement réussi à répondre à la première question mais il allait la torturer tout en l'interrogeant. _

_« -J'y ai été pour voir. _

_-Ai-je dit que tu le pouvais ? _

_-Non maître mais... » Il la coupa avec une autre question, ignorant sa tentative d'explication. _

_« -Jusqu'à où as-tu été dedans ? _

_-J'ai été jusqu'à l'île, la bassine était fascinante. J'ai passé des heures... » Il la coupa à nouveau. _

_« -Tu as passé des heures à faire quoi ? » Sa voix était plus glaciale et ses yeux étaient plus rouges qu'à l'accoutumée. Il était vraiment énervé. _

_« -J'ai passé des heures à regarder la potion dans la bassine. La couleur était hypnotisante. _

_-Je t'ai trouvée près de l'entrée, qu'as-tu fais sur l'île ? _

_-J'ai longuement regardé le liquide puis je suis repartie. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à voir sur l'île. » Son maître sembla se détendre, elle disait la vérité._

_« -Pourquoi as-tu été dans l'eau ? _

_-Je n'y ai pas été de mon plein gré, j'ai été tirée dedans par un de ces cadavres qui avait attrapé mes cheveux qui avaient touché la surface. _

_-Idiote. » Murmura-t-il pour lui-même mais elle l'entendit. _

_« -Puis-je poser une question ? »Dit-elle. _

_« -Essaie toujours. _

_-Qu'est-il arrivé à ces cadavres ?_

_-Tu ne sais pas ? » Il était stupéfait. _

_« -Non je ne sais pas, c'est pour ça que je demande. _

_-Ces cadavres on été ensorcelés. Cela s'appelle des Inferi. _

_-Qu'est-ce que ces Inferi faisaient là ? _

_-Ils sont ici parce que je les y ai placés. _

_-Quel est l'intérêt de mettre d'aussi redoutables créatures lorsqu'il n'y a rien à part un lac et une simple potion ? _

_-Ils sont là pour protéger ce lac et ce qui repose sur l'île. _

_-Bah ! Protéger une simple potion est inutile. _

_-Ce n'est pas une simple potion, il y a quelque chose en dessous. Je ne t'en dirai pas plus. On va repartir au Manoir Malfoy. _

_-Bien mon Seigneur. _

_-Et ne parle jamais à nouveau de ça, suis-je clair ? _

_-Oui mon Seigneur. » _

Ah oui, c'était vraiment une sale punition. Elle a failli mourir. Elle avait eu de la chance qu'il l'avait trouvée à temps sinon … Ben elle serait simplement morte. Mort. C'est ce qui lui arrivera si elle est découverte par l'Ordre. On peut dire pour nous, Mangemorts, mais les membres de l'Ordre ne sont pas des anges. Ils tuent des gens en lien avec nous que ce soit un fait ou non. On désigne simplement et ils arrivent et tuent ceux qu'ils appellent « les méchants ». Méchants vous-même espèce de bande d'andouilles ! Oui les Mangemorts (moi comprise) utilisent la magie noire mais nous ne jouons pas les justiciers hypocrites. Quels idiots.

« -Alors Verdandi ? Puis-je compter sur toi pour cette mission ? »

D'accord l'Ordre craignait mais ce n'était pas le problème pour le moment; Qu'allait-elle répondre … Un de ces jours elle les tuerait tous parce qu'ils existent mais à l'instant elle devait parler. Elle prit une profond inspiration et dit :

« -Bien, je ne veux pas vous décevoir mon Seigneur mais j'ai le regret de vous dire que je ne veux pas remplir cette mission.

-C'est comme ça ? Alors je demanderai à Severus, il fera du bon travail. »

Il était très irrité par sa réponse et elle sentit que la punition serait terrible. Mais, pourquoi ça serait Severus ?

« -Je vous demande pardon ? Severus mon Seigneur !

-Oui je l'enverrai après avoir tué les Potter.

-Ah oui les Potter.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, Verdandi, tu ne seras pas en mesure de voir leur mort. » Dit-il avec apathie tandis que ses yeux devenaient plus rouges qu'auparavant.

« -Je suis désolée aussi mon Seigneur. Attendez une minute ! Je ne verrai pas leur mort ? »

Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre qui se passait, elle n'aimait pas ça du tout.

« -J'ai bien peur que non. Avada Kedavra ! »


End file.
